


Angles of Dawn

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Apologies, Battle, Because of Reasons, Choking, Collars, Confusing, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Fluff, Everyone rembers resets, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hugs, Hugs in trees, I think im missing some tags/ill update if i think of them, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, M/M, Magic, Monster Dust (Undertale), Not Happy, Physical Abuse, Poor Sans, Promises, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resets, Sad Papyrus, Sans Has a Bad Time, Sexual Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Sobbing, Spears, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Trees, Underfell Asgore, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Undyne, Verbal Abuse, Video Cameras, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Papyrus, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: What happens when Sans ends up in an alternate universe and falls in love with a dark version of his brother.(Seriously read the tags)[On Hiatus]





	1. Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I should wright something happy at somepoint.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abusive relationship and rape(Please do not read if that bothers you at all)

  It had been a few years ago when Sans had finally gotten that damn machine to start up. The machine was meant to help him monitor and find a way to stop resets, the machine did not do that at all. Instead the machine had sent him to some kind of alternate universe where idea of ‘kill or be killed’ was a real thing. In this darker universe Papyrus was the ruthless Captain of the Royal Guard, apparently beating Undyne in battle and demoting her to second in command. That universes Sans had died when Papyrus was just a child and the death of his brother had affected him greatly, making him cold, uncaring, and cruel. 

 

  When Sans had first gone there he thought it was awful, dust was everywhere and the people there were extremely hostile. He had planned on never coming back to the awful place until he literally bumped into the chest of the Captain of the Guard. The Captain was going to dust the monster for his stupidity until he noticed the stranger looked a fairly similar to his deceased brother, but it couldn't be him Sans had been dead for years. Papyrus had tied this Imposter’s hands together with a bit of rope and took him back to his house to explain why the fuck he was trying to impersonate the Captain’s dead brother. The other had quickly explained about the alternate universes and how he got there, Papyrus believed him remembering some old machine his brother had been working on before he died.

 

  After finding out this Papyrus actually believed him. Sans found out this Papyrus had lost his brother, feeling sympathy for the poor monster Sans promised to return. The next time Sans came back. Papyrus had talked about his brother almost the entire time, Sans didn't mind he just loved the sound of Papyrus’s voice. Soon minutes turned to hours and Sans had to get going before his own Papyrus got worried, Sans agreed to come back next Saturday. 

 

  It soon became a habit every Saturday Sans would visit Papyrus, they would talk, and Sans would return home. Sans found himself quickly falling for the tall skeleton. Papyrus had noticed the others interest in himself, and proposed they started a relationship together. Sans agreed, and they had talked as usual. Until Papyrus had slowly gotten closer to Sans, putting his hand on Sans's knee. 

 

  Papyrus’s hand had started to rub at his inner thigh, eventually moving it to the small skeletons pelvis. The evening had ending quite blissfully in the bedroom. Their relationship went well for a while, Sans still visited every Saturday now mostly consisting of heated sex. Their love had taken a quick downfall when Papyrus had hit Sans for the first time when the small skeleton refused to leave his pathetic universe behind and come live with him. Sans had left quickly that day not coming back for several weeks, when he did return Papyrus apologized and claimed it would never happen again, Sans had forgiven him and their relationship went back to normal.

 

  It happened again, and again, and Papyrus had beaten him a couple times. But it was no big deal, Sans could tell Papyrus was only doing it out of love only doing it to help Sans correct his mistakes, at least that what Papyrus had told him. Sex soon became terrible for Sans, Papyrus had introduced new things into the bedroom, gags, whips, and knives where some of Papyrus’s favorites. Sans hated it but he wanted to make Papyrus happy so he figured he'd just man up and deal with it. After a couple of years of them being together, Papyrus had put a bright blue collar on him, claiming that he wanted people to know what was his.

 

  The collar along with the bruises had been relatively easy to hide from his brother and his friends, he would just always wear a hoodie since most of his injuries were on his ribs, arms, and legs. That was until Sans had forgotten that his brother had invited all of his friends over for a late night movie marathon, Sans had accidently come down stairs without his sweatshirt on. 

  
  He'd hadn't even realized anyone was there until he heard Toriel gasp, he turned around to see his brother's and his friend’s shocked faces staring at him. Sans realized he wasn't wearing his usual sweatshirt and promptly tried to cover himself, staring down at the floor in shame while tears started to collect in the corners of his eye sockets. “Sans. Who did this to you?” Papyrus asked anger clear in his voice.


	2. Discovering the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans forgets to wear his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: abusive relationship

  “Sans. Who did this to you?” Papyrus asked anger clear in his voice. “I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didnt w-want a-a-anybody to k-know!” Sans said tears slipping out of his sockets. “ _ Who did this to you!?” _ Papyrus asked again, there friends watching the exchange intensely. 

 

  “M-my b-b-boyfriend.” Sans stuttered out feeling ashamed, and hugging his arms across his body. “Sans, how long has this been going on?” Toriel asked gently. “A f-few y-years.” Sans said, letting a few more tears slide down his face. 

 

  He couldn't meet anyone's gaze, to ashamed to look anyone in the eye. “A few years!? And you didn't bother to tell anyone!” Undyne yelled at the shivering skeleton. “I-I'm S-sorry.” Sans stuttered out and flinched at the loud comment half expecting to be struck. 

 

  Undyne quickly apologized feeling bad for her outburst, she noticed a bit of blue peeking out from under Sans’s t-shirt. “Hey Sans come here.” Sans complied, shuffling over and standing in front of Undyne. “Take your shirt off.” Sans did as he was told quickly shedding his t-shirt. 

 

  Everyone was sick at what they saw, several of his ribs were missing, others were bent or had large scars across them. They also noticed a bright blue collar with a name tag that simply read ‘Worthless’ on it. Sans covered his mouth trying to muffle his sobs. Papyrus felt awful someone had been hurting his brother for years and he hadn't noticed, he had noticed Sans having a mood change. But when he tried to bring it up to his brother he would just laugh it off and change the subject, ‘Dammit why didn't he notice!?’

 

  He was pissed, whoever hurt his brother was gonna have a really  **BAD TIME!**  Undyne reached up to remove the collar, but Sans jumped back. “I-if h-he f-finds out I h-had it o-off he'd be m-mad.” Sans stammers out an explanation wringing his hands together nervously. “You're not going to see him again anyway, so just let Undyne take it off.” Papyrus said.

 

  “Of c-course I'll see h-him a-again! W-why w-woudn’t I?” Sans asked confused. “We know know brother, we'll protect him if he tries to come take you away.” This only made Sans more confused. 

 

  “He d-dosen’t come get me I g-go to

h-him.” Sans stated, his stutter lessening a little. That confused Papyrus. Why would Sans put himself in danger like that? “Why would you go to someone like that Sans!?” Papyrus asked perplexed.

 

  “W-what do you m-mean Pap? Someone like what?” 

  “What do you mean, someone like what!? Sans he's abusing you!” Papyrus yelled.

 

  “HE IS Not!” Sans yelled quick to defend his boyfriend. “EVERYTHING HE DOES TO ME IS FOR MY OWN GOOD, HE'S HELPING ME GET STRONGER!” Sans gasped, feeling bad for yelling. “Sans, how is hurting you, making you stronger exactly?” Asgore asked.

 

  “It's… it's… helping because…” Sans trailed off not able to answer the question.  “That's what I thought, Sans he has no good reason to hurt you!” Asgore said trying to convince Sans. “It's not his fault he does it, it's just hard for him to control his anger with how much LV he has.” Sans said once again defending his boyfriend. 

 

  His friends gasped. “Sans! He has LV he's literally killed monsters before! He's obviously dangerous!” Papyrus bellowed not understanding why his brother would be with a literal murderer. Sans sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

  “He had to kill those monsters, if he wanted to be Captain of the guard.” Sans covered his mouth realizing what he had just said. “Sans. Undyne is Captain of the guard, what are you talking about?” Papyrus asked confused. “N-nothing f-forget I said a-anything!”

 

  “ _ Sans. Tell me. _ ” Papyrus said in a stern voice. Sans sighed and explained to his friends and brother about the alternate universes, and how he had gone to one. “So you're dating Papyrus, but in a different universe?” Undyne asked awkwardly. 

 

  “Um, yes.”

“I don't buy it, Papyrus could never kill anybody.” Undyne said. “The Papyrus from that universe could.” Sans stated. “No, way!” Undyne said. Sans was pissed, fine if she needed prof he'd get her prof. “Well if you promise not to hurt him, you could all meet him Saturday.” Sans said.

 

  That surprised them, they had not expected Sans to let them see this monster, after being so defensive of him. They all reluctantly promised not to hurt Sans's boyfriend. Saturday came around quickly and Sans lead them all to a small room at the back of the house. Sans then activated some kind of machine and pressed in a code. The world went white, then black, and then came back into view. 

 

  They ended up outside of a boarded up version of Sans’s and Papyrus’s house. They all gasped in surprise seeing dust littering the ground, but Sans just walked through it like it was nothing. That couldn't be a good sign. Sans walked up to the door and knocked three times, stopped, knocked two times, stopped and knocked five more times. They heard several clicks as the door was unlocked, and a tall, dark version of papyrus opened the door.

 

  “What the fuck took you so long bitch, I've been waiting all day and I'm fucking horney…” The dark Papyrus trailed off just now noticing Sans was not alone. The dark Papyrus raised a brow ridge at Sans. “uh, 

t-these a-are s-some p-people I w-wanted you to m-meet Papy.” Sans said his stutter coming back full force. The dark Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Just fucking bring them inside.” Papyrus huffed angrily. They all went inside the house, not knowing what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading have a cookie :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	3. An uncomfortable visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit underfell.  
> Sans drops a glass.  
> Papyrus cries.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- Abuseive relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slams head against keyboard repeatedly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

  They all went inside the house, not knowing what to expect. Papyrus noticed the house was very similar to his own, just with darker colors, and a colder feel to it. They decided to sit at the table since there wasn't enough room for everyone on the couch, once everyone was seated an awkward silence settled over the group. “Why don't we come up with nicknames for you two, since it would be confusing to call you both Papyrus.” Alphys suggested. 

 

  “How about we call him Lucifer and I keep my name.” Papyrus suggested annoyed. “Fine, I don't care.” The dark Papyrus now dubbed Lucifer said. “Babe why don't you get our guests something to drink.” 

 

  “Sure Papy.” Sans got up from the table and started to get some drinks, he brought Alyphs and Undynes over first. He then got one for Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus. He was about to grab another for his boyfriend, but there were no more glasses. He looked into a higher shelf, seeing one glass left.

 

  He would of grabbed it with his magic, but Papy had forbidden him from using it in the house. So Sans reached up and *Shatter.* Glass was all over the floor. Lucifer’s chair skidded backwards and he rushed over to Sans. Punching him square in the jaw, sending him to the floor. “S-sorry Papy I'll c-clean it up.” Sans said quickly getting up and starting to pick up pieces of glass.

 

  Papyrus ran over and pushed Lucifer to the ground, he was about strike him again when he felt small arms grab at his own. “Papyrus. You promised.” Sans said to his brother. “Sans, he hit you! I can't just let that go.” 

 

  “Papyrus please.” Sans said pleading Papyrus not to harm his boyfriend. “Very well brother.” Papyrus said sitting back down annoyed. “Are you okay?” Sans said, helping his boyfriend to his feet. 

 

  “I'm fine. Despite your brothers incredible lack of manners.” Lucifer said. After that eventful evening, the small group decided they should head back to  own universe. Sans got the machine set up for them to leave, and said goodbye to everyone. “Aren't you coming with us?” Papyrus questioned. 

 

  “No, Papys waiting for me.”

 

  “Sans I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone.” 

 

  “That's not your decision to make!” Sans yelled. Papyrus grabbed Sans and activated the machine, launching them back into their own universe.

~~

  Papyrus had been waiting on his bed for that ungrateful whelp Sans to come pleasure him, and the idiot wasn't here yet. Papyrus clothed himself and marched out of his room, searching around the house for Sans. After looking nearly everywhere, Papyrus realized Sans must have left with that pathetic brother of his. Papyrus stormed to the back of the house, opening up the door, and activated the machine. He was going to get Sans.

~~

  “Guy's, come on let me go!” Sans said struggling against his brother's hold. “Sans, we know you're just going to go back to

him.”

 

  “So why does it even matter?”

 

  “Sans, he's hurting you! You only have 1hp what if you end up dusting!?” 

 

  “Papys to careful for that! He knows when to stop.” 

 

  “He shouldn't even start!” Undyne yelled. “You're not going back to him!” Papyrus said. Sans was able to break free of his brother's hold, he was about to rush out the front door when he smacked face first into his boyfriend's chest.

 

  “Papy!” Sans said hugging his boyfriend. “I change my mind I want to live with you.” Sans said glaring at his friends and brother. “What happened Sans?” 

 

  “It's not important let's just go Papy.” 

“Very well.” Lucifer said picking up his small lover. “Wait brother…” Papyrus stopped when Sans gave him a death glare, and he watched as his brother left in his abusers arms.

~~

  After Sans had left, Papyrus had broke down and cried. He had just drove his brother, into the arms of a killer, he should of been gentler with his approach. Dammit he just wanted to keep him safe! He would go and get Sans but he didn't know how to use the machine, Sans had set it up last time. Undyne had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. It wasn't working.

~~

  “Papy! I'm so sorry they wouldn't let me leave.” Sans said tears brimming in his sockets. “Shh, shh it's ok Sans I'm not mad.”

 

  “Y-you're not?”

  
  “Of course not, it's not like you didn't make an effort to get to me.” Papyrus said pulling Sans against his chest. Papyrus felt Sans nod his head. Papyrus petted the top of Sans’s skull, in a loving manner. “That's a good boy. Don't worry you never have to see them again.” Papyrus said holding Sans tightly against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop bloop bloop.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!!


	4. Adding insult to injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus is a dick.  
> Sans is upset.  
> Papyrus is upset.  
> Several People are upset.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abusive relationship, abuse, rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I guess... this is pretty messed up honestly.

  “That's a good boy. Don't worry you never have to see them again.” Papyrus said holding Sans tightly against his chest. 

“W-what do you mean never see them again!?” 

 

  “There's no way I'm letting you go back to that terrible place after they tried to take you away from me.”

 

 “I-I know w-what they did was w-wrong but t-there my f-friends.” 

 

 “Real friends wouldn't do something like that.” 

 

 “But t-they m-ment w-well.” 

 

  “How keeping you away from me doing any good!?” 

 

  “T-they j-just don't u-u-understand Papy. I'm s-sure if we j-just e-explain it to t-them t-they'd be f-fine w-with us.”

 

  “Absolutely not! Your brother is far to idiotic and rude to understand! Why does he think he has any right to push me!?”

 

  “Hey! He is not idiotic!” 

 

  “Did you just yell at me!?” 

 

  “I-I d-didn't m-mean it Papy I-I j-just…”

 

  “After all I've done for you, after I saved your sorry ass tonight, you still choose to talk back to me!?” 

 

  “Papy I-I…” 

 

  “I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!” Papyrus said slapping Sans hard across the face. “I was going to be merciful and forgive you about the glass, but it looks like I'll have to punish you anyway.”

 

  “P-papyrus p-please I'm s-s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean it!” 

 

  “Didn't I just fucking say I didn't want to hear your excuses!” Papyrus wrapped his gloved hand around Sans’s delicate neck picking him up by it and slamming him back onto the ground. “You ungrateful little fuck!” Papyrus let go of Sans’s neck, stood up and stomped his foot on top of Sans’s ribcage. A sickening crack rang through the room, as some of his ribs broke off. 

 

  Papyrus paid no mind as he ground his foot onto Sans’s already injured rib cage. Marrow and tears seeped onto the floor, as Sans sputtered out more apologizes and begged for forgiveness. Papyrus ignored his pleas as he ripped the skeletons shorts off. Sans tried kicking at Papyrus he was in no condition to have sex especially with Papyrus, who could get extremely rough. Papyrus getting annoyed that Sans was not compiling grabbed one of his feet and snapped of his smallest metatarsal. 

 

  Sans screamed out in agony and stopped fighting, going limp letting Papyrus do as he pleased.  Papyrus smiled at this, glad the small skeleton had stopped fighting him. “Form something for me to fuck.” Papyrus demanded. Sans did as he was told forming a small cyan pussy, Papyrus didn't bother to ease him into it.

 

  He simply grabbed his hips and thrusted in, giving him no time to adjust. And started up an unforgiving pace, the awful sound of bone against bone filled the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Papyrus climaxed inside of him. Papyrus stood up, spit on his face, and walked out of the room. Sans waited until he heard soft snores drifting through the walls before he got up, Sans felt tears streaming down his face.

 

  He ignored them, along with the burning pain in his body. As he got up, and walked out the door. He really wanted to go home.

~~

  They all had decided to stay the night to give Papyrus some comfort, after his brother left. It was rather late, but everyone felt to sick to sleep. How could they have just let Sans leave with that awful monster. They were playing a mindless game of cards when the door burst open startling everyone. A very beat up, and crying Sans stumbled in, passing out on the floor.

 

  They moved Sans onto the couch, and started to look for any new injuries. There were several, even more of his ribs were missing then before, some had large cracks in them, and one of his metatarsals looked to have been snapped off. Marrow was leaking out of several of his injures, Toriel got to work using her healing magic to try to fix some of Sans’s wounds. It was only after the cracks had healed, and the marrow stopped flowing did Papyrus notice red magic leaking down his brother's legs. Papyrus felt tears prickle at the corner of his eye sockets.

  
  ‘How dare he take advantage of his brother like this!’ Papyrus was not angry no he was furious, he felt his body shake in absolute rage. He didn't care what he promised Sans this fucker was going to pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus attempts to talk to Sans about things.  
> Sans cries.  
> Underfell Papyrus realizes he fucked up.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of abuse, talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

  Papyrus awoke to an empty house, his idiot boyfriend must have left in the night. Papyrus wouldn't have cared, Sans usually left in the night so his own brother wouldn't get suspicious. But Sans had said he wanted to live with him so why would he leave? ‘Maybe he just went to grab his stuff.’ There's no possible way that Sans would have left because of last night, no Sans could take a beating. Papyrus knew that from experience.

 

  ‘Perhaps Sans’s brother had come and taken Sans against his will. Yes that must be it!’ Papyrus did feel a bit bad that he had slept threw his lover's abduction, but he also felt pissed. Pissed that Sans’s brother was obviously jealous of their relationship, he should have known from last night's incident that the other Papyrus would pull something as pathetic as this. Nevertheless Papyrus trudged out of the house and into the lab, he would get Sans back even if he kill his alternate self.

~~

  Sans woke up to the sounds of pots and pans slamming together in the kitchen. ‘Papy must still be mad about last night. Ugh! Why am I such an idiot? I never should have said that.’ 

 

  Sans got off the couch, wincing when he jostled his ribs. He waked into the kitchen to see his boyfrien-brother!? Making breakfast angrily. “P-papyrus!? What are you doing here, where's Papy?”

 

  Papyrus jumped not expecting Sans to be up for awhile. “Sans do you remember anything that happened last night?” Sans shook his head, Papyrus sighed. “Sans, you stumbled into the house last night sobbing and injured. You passed out on the floor, so we moved you to the couch and treated you injuries as best we could. I noticed some red magic dripping between your legs...” 

 

  Sans looked anywhere but his brother. “Sans… did he rape you?” Papyrus asked jaw tightening when he got the question out, Sans couldn't help it he burst out in tears. He turned away from his brother, trying to hide his shame. Papyrus leaned down enveloping his brother in a hug, he knew from Sans's reaction that his assumption had been right. 

 

  Sans returned the hug, sobbing into his brother's scarf. Sans didn't see but Papyrus was silently crying as well. A loud, demanding knock made them both startle. Papyrus told Sans to go upstairs, after a bit of debate Sans complied. Papyrus stalked to the front door throwing it open, already knowing who it would be. 

 

  He had not expected his alternate to accuse him of kidnapping his own brother, and that he was a jealous idiot who just needed to let Sans go. A bone attack was hurled at him and he had barely managed to dodge it, he threw one right back. And there battle begun both parties being aggressive and merciless, throwing out insults and curses at the other. They had been surprisingly pretty evenly matched until Papyrus had stumbled and tripped, falling onto his back. The dark Papyrus advanced sharpened bone in hand ready to impale it through Papyrus’s body.

~~

  Sans had rushed down the stairs when he heard the two Papyrus screaming at each other, he had come down and saw the two deep in battle. Sans was surprised he never expected his brother to be anything but merciful, but he was being surprisingly ruthless with the other. Sans wanted to intervene desperately but he did not want to go against his boyfriend or his brother, he loved them both too much to hurt either one. That was until he saw his brother trip and fall, his boyfriend advanced bone in hand ready to end his life. His magic sparked to life as he teleported in front of his brother.

~~ 

  Time seemed to slow, he had been  mid-strike about to dust his boyfriend's brother when Sans had teleported right in front of him, taking the blow instead of his brother. He felt sick. ‘What had he done!?’

~~

 Papyrus gasped as Sans teleported in above him, getting impaled instead of him. He watched in horror as his brother's already low amount of hp slipped away, dust starting to fall on him.

~~

  Sans felt an excruciating pain as the sharpened bone impaled straight through his soul. He felt his hp drop to zero as he began to turn to dust atop his brother. At least his dust would already be on the thing he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bad thing, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	6. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels guilty.  
> Asgore is pissed.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of abuse, talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!!

  It was happening again, the dust that fell was his fault. He had killed again, another Sans was dying at his hands. His brother and now his lover… dead and it's all his fault. What had he done!? He would never hear the beautiful laugh that came after his lover told a terrible pun, he would never see his smile, never see the lights in his eyes again.

 

  How could he!? He thought back to the other day, how he had tried to deny Sans of seeing his brother. When Sans had defended him he had gotten mad and… he had beat Sans. For what, defending his only family. He knows he would have done the same if his own brother was alive, and after he beat him when he was weak and defenceless. He had raped him plain and simple, Sans had tried to fight back. 

 

  But he had put a stop to that quickly. He felt his hands shake. What was wrong with him? When had he become so abusive? When had he stopped treating Sans right?

 

  And know he was gone, and he could never apologize, never try to make it up to him. For every slap, break, or beating he could do nothing. It was too late.

~~

  Dust fell atop his chestplate. His brother was dead, and it was his fault. He should have noticed Sans changes, put a stop to the relationship sooner. But Sans did say he loved him maybe it would have been fine, maybe Sans would still be here if he had never intervened. But it was too late now and his brother had died protecting him, maybe if he was stronger, quicker, this wouldn't of happened. He should have known better, and now it was too late for what it's or maybes. It was too late.

~~

  Undyne had gotten word of a fight in Snowdin, usually she wouldn't bother trying to stop it. But she heard that Papyrus was involved, and anyone that messed with Papyrus had to answer to her. She had gotten there when they were thick in battle, both seeming to be evenly matched. ‘Ha! Her training must be paying off, Papyrus is really good at this!’ she decided she'd only step in if the situation got dier, and she had been ready to when Papyrus tripped and fell.

 

  The other Papyrus had advanced, ready to strike the final blow to Papyrus. She had rushed from her hiding place to defend her friend, only to have Sans beat her to the punch. He had thrown himself in front of Papyrus, taking the blow for him. Undyne had stood in shock as she watched the small skeletons body contort in pain, and fade to dust atop his brother. Both Papyrus’ were frozen in shock. It was too late.

~~

  Alphys had been watching the cameras when she saw the dark version of Papyrus, hammer on the skelebrothers front door. Papyrus had answered, and there fight had begun. She had called Undyne to let he know what was happening, she gasped when she saw Papyrus fall. Tears brimming at the sides of her eyes, as the dark Papyrus brought down the final strike ready to end her friend. She closed her eyes and prayed that Undyne would be able to do something.

 

  When she opened her eyes both Papyrus’ and Undyne had been frozen in shock, dust along with a blue hoodie covered Papyrus. It was too late.

~~

  Toriel had burst into tears, when Alphys had delivered the news. It was almost too much to bear, she couldn't help but to blame herself. She should have put a stop to that terrible relationship as soon as she found out about it. But no she had to just sit there and do nothing, just like she had with Asriel and Chara. It was too late.

~~

  Asgore had been absolutely furious when Undyne had delivered the news. How dare that fucker come to his timeline, and kill his friend. He had immediately headed to Snowdin to get this asshole before he tried to flee. He would avenge his friend. He would not be too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm tired.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> comments are always appreciated!!  
> Seriously I should sleep...


	7. A human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beat downs.  
> Guilt.  
> Tears.  
> Hugs.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!

  When Asgore arrived in Snowdin he saw Papyrus openly sobbing into his brother's hoodie and Undyne beating on Lucifer, kicking, screaming, and shouting curses at the other. He had come here to avenge his friend but it looked like Undyne already had that covered so he moved to try to comfort a very upset Papyrus, he pulled said skeleton into a hug. Papyrus tear filled eyes looked up at him, he threw his arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

~~

  Papyrus could easily dust this pathetic copy of Undyne but he let her beat on him, this is what he deserved after all. Papyrus still couldn't believe it Sans was gone, and he wasn't coming back anytime soon, it was his fault he knew this. He felt slimy and disgusting, he felt his sins crawling on his back. There was no taking this back, no way to make up for his atrocities. He felt his hp lower, he'd let her kill him, he honestly deserved much worse.

 

  He deserved to be tortured, maimed, hurt, just like he had done to Sans. Tears of regret and anguish stained his face as his hp dropped incredibly low, one more hit should finish him off. He closed his eyes and waited for the sweet release of death, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes and saw the other him was wearing Sans’s favorite hoodie and holding Undyne back, he checked his own stats. 1hp was left, what terrible irony.

~~

  She was finally about to kill the fucker that had decided to mess with her friends, she had brought her fist back for the killing blow. She felt something grab her arm and hold her back, she looked behind her and saw Papyrus holding her back. “What? Papyrus!? What are you doing!?”

 

  “Undyne, please spare him.” 

 

  “You mean like how he spared Sans!” Undyne immediately regretted saying that as a fresh wave of tears slipped out of Papyrus’s sockets. “Undyne, I saw the guilt in his eyes when he struck down S-sans, and I know S-sans loved him. Please spare him.” Papyrus said struggling to get his words out, Undyne didn't want to upset Papyrus further so she simply nodded and embraced her mourning friend.

~~

  Alphys had been watching to heart wrenching display on the cameras, she had set up for security. When she noticed as small figure moving in the shadows, the small thing looked like it was going to go intrude on the group. It stepped out of the shadows and Alphys gasped, was that a human!?

~~

  Dad had said to stay hidden and not come out, but dad hadn't come back yet and Frisk was getting worried. She decided to go looking for him, she'd be careful and stay in the shadows just like dad had taught her. She heard crying, and she moved closer to the noise. She looked and saw two very tall looking skeletons, and one of them was wearing dad's hoodie. And he was a Skeleton to so maybe he knew where dad was, she stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to the tall crying skeleton who didn't seem to notice her yet. 

 

  She tapped on his leg a couple times to get his attention, he looked down at her with tears filled sockets. “Why are you wearing dad's hoodie? Do you know we're he is?” She asked in the sweetest voice she could convey, she had learned a long time ago people were more willing to help you if you were cute or innocent. She was neither of those things, but it wasn't hard to fake it.

~~

  He felt something poke his leg and he looked down, was that a human? It looked like a child from one of those human history books he had found at the dump, the child spoke. “Why are you wearing dad's hoodie? Do you know we're he is?” He felt his bones go cold at the human's words,  _ dad's hoodie!? _

 

  Had Sans been harboring a human child, why hadn't he told him? How was he supposed to deliver the news to such a small innocent child, there was no way they would take it well. He was getting ahead of himself, maybe the human's own father just had a similar hoodie, yeah that must be it, he decided to just ask. “And what is your dad's name sweetie?” 

 

  “Sans.” Came a small reply. “Do you know him?”

  
  “Y-yeah I know him sweetie.” He said kneeling down to get on the child's level. “Do you know where he is?” The child asked. “Sweetheart, he's d-dead.” The child's eyes widened and she began to cry, Papyrus pulled the small one into a hug trying to comfort her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	8. Time Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... this is a thing... I hope you enjoy this...

  She let the tall skeleton pull her into a hug, dad was dead. What? How? She knew her daddy sometimes came back with bruises or broken bones, but he would never tell her where he got them. She sobbed into the tall skeleton’s chest, and to her horror she felt some dust fall from dad's hoodie and onto her. 

 

  She knew monster's turned to dust when they died, she had killed a couple froggits when she had passed through the ruins, avoiding the scary goat lady that lived there. But could that really be dad's dust, did this monster do something to her dad? Did, he kill her dad? Was he wearing his hoodie like some kind of sick trophy? No this skeleton was comforting her and he had also been crying, was this the sibling dad talked so fondly of?

 

  “Uncle Papyrus?” The Human asked softly, looking up at the tall skeleton. Papyrus gasped, he hadn't thought of it but if Sans had adopted this human then he was technically her uncle. And he made a promise to himself, he would look over and protect this child as if it was his own. Frisk felt pain course through her body as the world went black.

~~

  Undyne’s was completely frozen in horror, as a small human emerged from the shadows. She knew humans where bad news, the last one that had been down here had struck havoc and left many families in mourning. And to her absolute horror it was hugging Papyrus, it was probably planning something awful, maybe it would pull out a knife and literally stab her friend in the back. Like hell she was gonna let that happen, she summoned a spear and threw it into the creator's back. She had successfully killed it in one blow, but if the absolute horrified gaze Papyrus was giving her that might not have been the best idea. 

 

  Nevertheless she had a task to do, she walked towards the limp body to retrieve the final soul that would break the barrier. The world around her warped and faded, she felt herself be pulled back to her hiding spot when she had seen Sans die. Wait Sans had died, she had seen it with her own eye, how was he standing above Papyrus once again?

~~

  Frisk had woken up back in the shadows, but she had died how was she here? Was it all a dream? Even if it was she had to make sure dad was okay, especially after that terrible dream. She rushed out of her hiding place only to see her dad about to be struck down by a very edgy looking version of her uncle.

~~

  Papyrus had felt a very uncomfortable pull on his body, and before he new it he was standing above his lover about to strike him down. He was able to stop himself before it was too late. He dropped his weapon, and sank to his knees, throwing his arms around Sans and let apologizes spill from his mouth. As he thanked his lucky stars, that he had a second chance and this time he was going to treat Sans right. Like he should have from the beginning.

~~

  Papyrus had been gawking at Undyne, as he held the now dead child in his arms, he had failed again and another loved one was dead. But the world had rippled and somehow he was lying beneath Sans on the ground, as he saw the worst moment of his life replayed before his eyes. He was about to see Sans die again, he tried to force his body to move but he couldn't. He was going to fail again, Sans would die, and it would be his fault again. But instead of Sans's dust falling atop him, he saw the other Papyrus drop his weapon and embrace Sans. Papyrus felt tears of joy and relief slip from his sockets, as he also leaned up and threw his arms around Sans.

~~

  Sans wasn't exactly sure what was happening, he had been ready to shield Papyrus from his death, and he had braced himself for the blow. But it never came, instead his lover and his brother had thrown there arms around him. And they wouldn't stop apologizing, Sans was thoroughly confused, but he didn't question it as he hugged them both back as they cried onto him. He looked over and saw Frisk running over to him, oh no she must have seen the fight. Why had she come out of hiding? 

  
  He quickly broke the embrace with both his brother and his lover, and ran over to his daughter. He threw his arms around her protectively and was glancing nervously between his lover and Undyne not sure which one would be a bigger threat to his daughter. Both were captain of the guard in there different universes, and both were highly trained in killing humans. He picked Frisk up, glaring at both of them. He would protect his daughter no matter what, even if it meant harming his friend or lover. He would protect her! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I hoped you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	9. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans runs.  
> Papyrus runs.  
> Undyne runs.  
> Underfell Paps does not.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoy... sorry this took longer than usual to get out, I had a bit of writers block but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I tried to force myself to write a chapter... I really hope it still turned out okay...

  Sans broke into a sprint, carrying Frisk in his arms. He heard yelling but he paid no mind, he had to protect Frisk at all costs. He heard footsteps trail close behind, he had hoped they wouldn't follow him. He ran into the forest, maybe he could lose them there. He teleported onto a branch near the top of a tree, he saw them run underneath himself and Frisk.

~~

  He watched as Sans bolted off with the human child in his arms, he quickly pushed himself up off of the ground and began running after his brother. He really didn't want to be away from Sans at the moment, he was getting closer, just a little more and he would have Sans in his grasp. There was a flash of blue and Sans was gone, Papyrus kept running hoping his brother had just teleported further ahead.

~~

  Undyne watched as Sans ran off with the creature in his arms, and Papyrus ran after Sans. She ran after them, she wasn't about to let two of her friends get cornered with a creature that had the potential to wipe out the entire underground if it so pleased. She didn't understand why Sans was trying so hard to protect it but she was not about to let him die  _ again  _ just because he had some kind of bond with this creature. He had also had a “bond” with this dark Papyrus and that had ended badly, she was not going to make the same mistake twice.

_ ~~ _

__ He watched as the other version of himself blindly ran after Sans, and the weaker Undyne soon followed. Was everyone in the universe and idiot? If Sans didn't want to be found, he would make it incredibly difficult to do so. Instead of blindly running after Sans as the others had done, he stalked slowly and stealthily into the forest. He scanned the forest, leaving no stone unturned, until he spotted a bit of blue peeking out near the top of a tree. 

 

  He recognized that shade of blue immediately, it was Sans hoodie, at least a piece of it. He climbed the tree as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't startle Sans away. He neared the top and surely enough, there was Sans sitting with the human child in his lap. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Sans?” Sans startled and he caught him before he or the child tumbled out of the tree.

 

  “Sans calm down please.” Papyrus said pleading. Sans gripped the child tighter and glared at Papyrus. “Don't Paps, please don't hurt them.” Papyrus sighed. “Sans, I have no intention to hurt them.” 

 

  “B-but your captain-”

 

  “I'm aware Sans, and honestly I don't care. We are not in my universe, and I have no intention to harm you or someone you love ever again.”

 

  “P-paps wha-” Papyrus interrupted Sans again. “Listen I know you're confused, but something happened and you d-died by my hands and I realized something. I would never see your rare smile again, never hear another one of your terrible puns, never hold you in my arms. And I hadn't treated you the way you deserved, and I could never make it up to you, never tell you how much you mean to me or how much I truly love you. But by some miracle, you're alive and I understand if you're angry, if you never want to speak to me again. If you truly want I'll leave and never come back, if that would make you happy. But Sans if you want anything, anything at all please tell me, please.” 

  
  By the end of Papyrus’s little speech Sans was bawling and clinging onto Papyrus like a lifeline. “Do, do you mean it Paps?” Sans said his voice hoarse from crying. “I do. Sans I promise, I'll never hurt you again.” They were both silently crying, before Frisk wrapped her arms around Papyrus. “Daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> (Once again sorry for taking a while to update)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is a filler chapter(sorry) but I really wanna get to what I have planned... so yeah... okay well hope you enjoy this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurggg I've been super busy lately and I feel super bad for being so slow with updates... on all of my fanfictions... sorry

  They were both silently crying, before Frisk wrapped her arms around Papyrus. “Daddy?” Papyrus gasped. Had the human just called him daddy? After everything he had done, everything he had just emitted to.

 

  The human considered him a parent. He just couldn't understand why the small human would do that. Perhaps they just had really bad judgment. Papyrus tentatively wrapped his arms around the small child,afraid he would injure them if he was not careful. The child just looked up at him with an encouraging smile and bright innocent eyes. 

 

  Despite himself he smiled. If Sans would let him, he would help raise the child and he would do it right. They decided they were all due for some rest and Sans grabbed onto both of them and teleported them home, they relaxed onto the couch. They could talk later for now they would lay together comfortably, like a proper  _ family _ .

~~

  Undyne had finally caught up to Papyrus, sadly Sans and the creature were nowhere to be seen. Her mind automatically thought of the worse. Was it already too late? Had she failed to protect her friends once again? Papyrus’s softer than usual voice brought her back to reality. 

 

  “Undyne? Have you found the yet?”

 

   “No, I haven't seen anyone yet. Sorry Papyrus.” 

 

  “Undyne, what do you plan to do once you find them?” Papyrus’s almost sounded threatening. “Rescue Sans from the creature and then deliver it's soul to the King.” Undyne answered with complete confidence, that confidence quickly crumbled when she looked over to Papyrus. His pseudo eyes were glowing orange, and he had a bone construct summed in his arm. 

 

  “Listen very carefully Undyne.” He raised the pointed end of the summoned bone to her neck, she stilled. Papyrus would never- she felt the bone push against her neck, enough to draw blood but not enough to kill. “If you harm  _ my  _ niece, I will not hesitate to  _ harm _ you. Understand.” Undyne nodded weakly. 

 

  Papyrus got rid of the sharpened bone and his eyes returned to normal. “Good! Now let's go find Sans!” He said in his normal boisterous voice, walking forward and making a motion with his hand for her to follow. She was at a loss for words, surely that hadn't just happened. Papyrus wouldn't actually hurt her… right? She quickly followed after the skeleton not wanting to find out.

~~

  They had been looking for hours and they still haven't caught sight of his brother or the small human. His thoughts wandered to his double. Had the other Papyrus already found Sans? Did he do something to them? He swore to Asgore, if he did there would be consequences.

 

  It was starting to get dark and Undyne suggest they head to Papyrus’s house, perhaps Sans had gone back there already. Papyrus doubted it, but reluctantly agreed. They trudged back melancholy, when the reached the front door Papyrus slowly pushed it open knowing Sans wouldn't be there. But a little as it did happen the Great Papyrus was wrong, he was greeted with the sight of his double, his brother, and his niece in a cuddle pile on the couch. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping trio.

  
  He led Undyne into his room making sure she had everything she needed, before leaving the room and going back to watch over the cuddle pile. He wouldn't sleep that night, he'd watch over Sans and Frisk, he still didn't trust his double. And there was no way he'd leave them in a room alone with him. Just in case. He thought. Just in case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! Thank you!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle puddle.  
> Pasta for breakfast.  
> King Asgore.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... well... enjoy

  Papyrus had been up for hours, simply watching. He was exhausted but he didn't want to risk falling asleep, he yawned rather loudly causing a small head to peek up at him. The small child wiggled her way out of the cuddle puddle and padded over to Papyrus. Papyrus put one phalange in front of his mouth and quickly shushed the child, Frisk nodded her head and began to sign.

  -What are you still doing up, uncle Papyrus?-

 

  He smiled, glad he had learned sign language from his brother. -Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep.- 

 

  Frisk shook her head and Papyrus frowned.

-Why not, sweetheart?- 

 

  -You need sleep to!-

 

  -The Great Papyrus does not need sleep!- Frisk raised an eyebrow skeptically.

 

  -Trust me, please go back to sleep.- 

 

  Frisk sighed and reluctantly made her way back over to her daddys’ climbing atop Sans and falling back to sleep quickly. Papyrus smiled at the adorable display, the prospect of sleep did seem very inviting. His eyes began to flutter closed, he yawned once again, maybe he could just rest his eyes for a bit. His eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. 

~~

  Sans slowly awoke, blinking a couple times to clear the last traces of drowsiness. That had been his first good sleep in years and he was grateful for it. He looked around not seeing Frisk or Papy, his eyes landed on his brother who was fast asleep on the ground. He chuckled and used his magic to place him on the couch, grabbing and old blanket and covering him with it. He heard a clatter from the kitchen and rushed in to see Frisk and Papy making some kind of pasta dish, he felt something drip onto his head.

 

  He looked up and laughed. How had they gotten pasta sauce on the ceiling? Papy turned around and looked at him with a bright smile.

 

  “Hello Sans, Frisk and I decided to make breakfast!” 

 

  “I can see that.” He said, slightly amused. He walked over to Frisk and ruffled her hair. “Good job kiddo, smells great already.” Sans said lying between his teeth.

 

  “You won't have to wait long daddy, other daddy said it was almost done.” 

 

  “Can't wait kiddo.” Sans said with a smirk. Man what did I do to deserve such a great kid? He thought to himself.

~~

  To say king Asgore was mad would be an understatement, he was furious. Where the fuck was the Captain of the fucking Royal Guard!? There was meant to be a meeting between some of the different higher ranking guards, but the Captain hadn't even bothered to show up. That ungrateful piece of shit! He had sent the second in command, Undyne to go looking for him. 

  
  He rouse from his throne, ordering for one of his personal guards to lead him down to the dungeon. He was in the mood to torture some of the idiots who dare oppose him. That skeleton better get back to his duties soon or he might just end up down in the dungeon with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you people liked it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	12. Cupcakes... have nothing to do with this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty bad irl stuff happened son updates are gonna probably be slow for awhile... 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of abuse

  It had been an uneventful but very tense few days, despite Sans’s best efforts he was still very much afraid of Papy. He really didn't want to be but he couldn't help it, Papy had done similar things in the past. Pretending to act nice but usually went back to normal after they’d fuck. It had never lasted this long before though, Papy had even gone out of his way not to yell at Sans as much as he usually did. Sans was grateful for the change even if it was only temporary. 

 

  What he was dreading was when Papy eventually snapped, he always got more violent after having to hold in his anger. But for now Sans was grateful for the break.

~~

  Papyrus had been keeping a very close eye socket on both his doppelganger and his brother. He wanted to make sure that Sans was completely safe but that was impossible with his murder staying at their house, plus he had to make sure Frisk stayed safe as well. She really was a sweet and trusting child, far too trusting to be left alone with his other self. He had already messed up in protecting Sans, he would be sure to learn from his mistakes. 

~~

  Frisk didn't understand why everyone was being so weird around each other. Uncle Papyrus didn't seem to trust her new daddy. Yeah, sure he looked mean and edgy but he'd never done anything wrong before at least nothing Frisk was aware of. Her other shorter daddy seemed to be afraid of him though, it reminded her a bit of how her mother used to act around her father when she had lived on the surface. Whatever she didn't try to understand it, adults were weird. 

~~

  Papyrus was trying, to be nice but he found it to be a lot harder than he originally thought. The initial shock of Sans dying and coming back to life had worn off a little and he was finding it harder and harder to not fall back into old habits. Sans seemed to have far less rules to follow here and he constantly had to stop himself from “correcting” Sans's “mistakes” but somehow he had managed to hold himself back so far. The angriest he'd allowed himself to get was only to the point of yelling and even then he had had to hold himself back greatly to not just flat out beat Sans. He knew this line of thinking was wrong and he knew he was disgusting for it. He just couldn't help it.

~~

  Asgore had sent out a search party for the missing captain, he wanted him found whether it be alive or as a pile of dust. The underground wasn’t fairing well without the demanding Captain who usually kept things in check. Asgore was completely enraged, how could monsters be so fucking incompetent he'd never know. His phone rang, looking at the number it seemed to be Undyne. 

 

  “This better be fucking important!”

 

   “It is sir, we've found a strange machine. We think it might have something to do with the Captain's disappearance.” 

 

  “Very well, bring it to the Royal Scientist to have it inspected.” 

 

  “Of course, my King. Right away.” The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp thanks for reading... comments are always appreciated... uh yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!!!


End file.
